


We'll Sweep Out the Ashes in the Morning

by thornfield_girl



Category: Justified
Genre: Boys Being Cute, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, I Love You, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan/Boyd first-time one shot.</p><p>Boyd takes the lead. Raylan is nervous. Sweetness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Sweep Out the Ashes in the Morning

Raylan's fist connected with Boyd's jaw, but not very solidly. It was enough to hurt his knuckles though, and Boyd backed up and fell down into a sitting position on the cold ground. They were both panting, their breath puffing out in front of their faces in the frigid air.

"Fuck, Raylan! You hit me!"

"What the hell did you want me to do? We were fighting, weren't we?"

Boyd was prodding gently at his jaw.

"I think you broke it."

"No way did I break your jaw, Boyd. Jesus, Bo beats the shit out of you on a regular basis for no good reason and you say nothing. I take a swing and barely graze you in a fair fight, and you're acting like the walking wounded." Raylan sat down next to him on the ground. "What were we fighting about, again? I can't even remember."

"Same old bullshit."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even want to fight you in the first place."

"I know you didn't. It ain't your fault, I made you do it."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you really would."

Raylan didn't know what to say to that. He felt bad, like he'd failed some crucial test. He'd just been doing what all of his instincts and experiences had taught him, and it would have been very difficult to do any different, but now he wished he had. Boyd was shaking his head, a half-smile playing on his face.

"I knew you would, Raylan. You're a fighter, it's in your nature. I wouldn't want it any different."

"You wanted me to hit you? Why?"

Boyd looked at him steadily, with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"I needed to know something for sure. Now I do."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You pull your punches with me."

"What? No I don't. I woulda kicked your ass if I had to."

"Of course you would. Well, you would have tried, anyway. But you knew you didn't have to, so you didn't."

"What are you talking about, Boyd?"

"Quit acting dumb, Raylan. You know what's going on as well as I do."

Raylan's heart was suddenly pounding in his chest, harder than it had been just after he punched Boyd in the face. Was this it, then? He'd been waiting for _something_ to happen for weeks now. He'd been wanting it to happen for months, but had not thought it was a possibility until just recently. He'd seen Boyd looking at him when he thought Raylan wasn't paying attention (but Raylan almost always was), and he thought he recognized the expression on his face. He had been trying to work up the nerve to do something about it, but it was not an easy thing. If he was wrong, it would destroy their friendship. He wanted to speak, but nothing came out. He just stared at Boyd, holding his breath and waiting for him to do something more. It was unlike Raylan to be so passive, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to move.

"Raylan, I'm gonna do this. If you need to hit me again, that's fine. If you need to run away, that's fine too."

"I won't." This came out as barely more than a whisper.

Raylan wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but he was surprised when Boyd did nothing more than lean in close and kiss him on the cheek. It was shockingly tender, and would have seemed out of character in Boyd to almost everyone but Raylan. Then he pulled back slightly and stayed there, waiting. Now Raylan did move, shaken out of his near-stupor by the affectionate gesture. They were both breathing shallowly, fear and excitement mingling with the pure sexual energy of 19 year old boys. Raylan grabbed his face in two hands and kissed him on the lips, and didn't stop kissing until they were both out of breath.

After pulling back from the kiss, Raylan blew out a big breath and said, "Finally."

Boyd laughed. "I been waiting for you."

Raylan wondered just how long that had been true, how much Boyd had understood about him. He had to get out of the habit of underestimating his best friend, that was obvious. Maybe he would ask him about it later, but right now, a conversation was the last thing he wanted. He kissed him him again, somewhat roughly, then bent to suck on Boyd's (beautiful, graceful, strong) neck. It was strange but incredibly good to feel so free to push, and bite, and not be gentle like he would with a girl. He didn't think Boyd would mind, as he was not exactly handling Raylan with kid gloves either. He was so hard that it almost hurt, and when Boyd tucked his fingers inside Raylan's jeans, just under the button, he gasped and grabbed his wrist.

"It's so cold out here. We should go somewhere... if you want t- "

"I know a place."

Boyd drove up into the hills, way up. Raylan sat in the passenger seat, not wanting to let the silence get the better of them. He was nervous, and he thought Boyd must be too, although it wasn't obvious.

"When did you figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"About me."

"Oh. Probably about the same time you figured it out about me. I thought that if you knew, and didn't drop me, then you probably felt something like that too."

"I didn't figure anything out. You must be a better actor than me."

"I don't think I've ever been as convincing as you were with that little Dawn Kelly last year."

"I wasn't acting, I liked her. Until she cheated on me, of course."

"Huh. OK."

"What? You don't like girls at all?"

"I _like_ them just fine. I just don't particularly want to fuck them. Does that bother you?"

"No. Does it bother you that I do?"

"No. But... do you like one better than the other?"

"I don't... I'm not sure. I think it's like a case by case basis kind of thing. I guess I've liked more girls, but that doesn't mean I like girls more. I like you more than..." Raylan trailed off and looked out the window, suddenly embarrassed by what he'd been about to say, and embarrassed by the whole conversation, really.

"Raylan, it's fine. I like you more than anyone, ever. Does _that_ bother you?"

"God, no. Are we almost there?"

Boyd glanced over at Raylan and grinned. "Not too much longer. Maybe we shoulda done this a couple months ago when it was still warm enough to do it outside."

"Maybe so."

 _Maybe we shoulda done this..._ Suddenly Raylan felt off-balance. Should have done... what, exactly? What were they going to do? He hadn't gotten too much past the kissing part in his imagination.

Boyd pulled up in front of a run-down shack.

"Whose place is this?"

"Not sure, I think maybe the Bennetts."

"You think it's safe?"

"I don't think they use it much. Dickie and Coover ain't exactly rolling in pussy, and they don't need to hide out somewhere to get high and jerk off. Doyle's probably at home givin' Mags a bath or some shit."

Raylan laughed. "If they do show up, I'll just kill them. It is my birthright, after all."

"Right you are, Raylan Givens. Gotta keep up that blood feud. Thought you were gonna take out Dickie last year at that game."

"I may have overreacted a bit."

They got out of the truck and walked up onto the rickety porch of the little place. Boyd opened the door and peered inside.

"All clear," he said, and held the door open for Raylan. Once they were both inside, Boyd closed the door and pushed Raylan up against it, the whole length of their bodies pressing together. Raylan could feel how hard Boyd was, and he was no different. Again he felt lightheaded, wondering where this was going. Boyd unzipped his jeans and pushed his hands inside, over Raylan's shorts. The friction of the fabric and Boyd's rough hands made him gulp air and push into the touch.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"What, jerked a guy off? Only every day since I's about eleven. Haven't you?"

Raylan thought it was a funny line, but he was too turned on and nervous to laugh. He put his hand over Boyd's hand and moved it up and down, leaning in to suck on his neck some more.

"There's a bed, sort of. You wanna...?"

"Yeah. Now."

They stumbled over to a rusty little cot with a stained camp mattress and a threadbare blanket balled up at the foot of it. They lay down facing each other, and Raylan reached out to undo Boyd's jeans.

"I've never done anything with a guy, Boyd."

"Well shit, I guess you better go then. I only like _experienced_ men."

"Sorry, I'm just... it's..."

"Raylan. Shut up. Stop talking. I've never done it either. Let's just do what we feel like doing. It ain't a job interview."

Raylan thought that was excellent advice, and he finished opening Boyd's pants. As he reached in, he realized there was nothing in between denim and skin. He wrapped his fingers around Boyd's dick and looked straight into his eyes at the same moment. From the look on his face, Raylan thought that might be it, Boyd was going to come at that very second. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose for a few seconds, and when he opened them up he had apparently gotten himself under control. Raylan pushed himself up onto one arm and kissed Boyd softly on the lips as he stroked him. Boyd pushed his hands up under Raylan's shirt and rubbed his fingers across the hard stomach there. Raylan could feel him becoming more and more desperate in his movements, his fingers digging in at Raylan's waist and jerking up harder and faster at the hips. His kisses were becoming sloppier, wetter and interspersed with short moans and gasps. Raylan was close too, and rubbed himself harder against Boyd's leg. It wasn't ideal, but he didn't want to stop and wait for anything else. Boyd stopped moving for a second, his body tense, and then he was coming, his mouth against Raylan's and his fingers curling into Raylan's lower back. Raylan kept stroking him until he was finished, and then pushed himself hard into Boyd's hip a few times. Boyd put his hand up to Raylan's face and held his gaze steadily. Raylan felt his stomach flip over, then he kissed Boyd again and came.

Boyd got up and shook out the old blanket. Some dust puffed out from it, but it didn't look as filthy as it could have, and they pulled it over themselves. Raylan felt unsure about what to do next. He knew what he'd do with a girl, but didn't know if Boyd would want that. It was cold, though, their breath visible in the air of the cabin, and that made up his mind. He moved close to Boyd and laid an arm across his body, his hand reaching up to run his fingers over Boyd's collarbone. Boyd slid his arm under Raylan's neck and turned his body in towards his friend. They kissed again, and Raylan was able to relax. So, it really wasn't that different.

"Raylan?"

"Yeah."

"Is this ok?"

Raylan knew what he was asking, he wanted to know if they were still friends or if things were going to be weird between them once they left this place and they woke up in the bright morning on their own.

"If we both want it to be, I don't know why not."

"Is this... do you want this to be it? Just a one time thing? Because if that's what you want, it's ok."

"Is that what you want?"

Boyd was quiet for a moment, then kissed Raylan again, brushing hair away from his eyes.

"No."

"That's good."

They kissed a few more times, and Raylan pulled Boyd more tightly to himself.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Boyd."

"I know that, Raylan. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is from a Gram Parsons song by the same name.
> 
> I'm really happy with this one, so I don't *need* your comments, but I would really love them.
> 
> Also, I'm happy to take requests. I'm on a roll, but I feel like I could write nothing but first time and Fire in the Hole and Bulletville and Bloody Harlan fics over and over, different ways, and I'd like some other kind of inspiration. Even if you want something weird. As long as it's Raylan/Boyd.


End file.
